


Show Me What I'm Looking For

by talitha78



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: An Ezra Standish character study with hints of Ezra/Nathan.
Relationships: Nathan Jackson/Ezra Standish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Festivids





	Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created and released in 2011.
> 
> Original notes: This was made as a treat for tearful_eye as part of the 2010 Festivids challenge. Again, I want to thank organizers Yhlee and Giandujakiss for running a fantastic fest.

**Title:** Show Me What I'm Looking For  
 **Song Artist:** Carolina Liar  
 **Fandom:** _Magnificent 7_  
 **Character/Pairing:** Ezra Standish, Ezra/Nathan  
 **Spoilers:** Entire series.  
 **Warnings:** Gun play, bar brawls, and horse chases

[ Show Me What I'm Looking For, 77MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yua4a3uo0t.wmv)  
[ Show Me What I'm Looking For, 33MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gbz3hg2c11.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [Show Me What I'm Looking For on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lphBwNTCu0k).  


The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/207878.html).


End file.
